


let's go home

by Montydragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to write about Alexandrite, It's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montydragon/pseuds/Montydragon
Summary: Steven's family is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so I hope you guys like it! It's not very long, but I wanted to write about the relationship between Alexandrite and Steven a little.

The gems adore Steven. 

 

There is little else in the world that they love so much as they’ve come love that boy, and the wonderful cheerfulness he exudes. The kid is a being of relentless hope, seeming to never give up on being happy and seeing all the good in the world around him. Of course, though, he does have his bad days. 

 

They don’t always see him when something happens. They don’t always know, as much as they hate to admit it (though Garnet can usually tell when something’s up). They know how he looks at the end of a bad day though; tired, sometimes sad, sometimes near-exasperated, and almost always stripped of his seemingly-endless optimism. He would look as though somebody had pushed him down. He’d stare at the ground, and hold one arm with the other. 

 

This was one of those days, when they weren’t around him, and they’d been on a mission far away while whatever it was had happened to him. They had walked into town, intending to go home and make dinner for Steven, when Garnet peered into the future. They’d find him at the donut shop. 

 

The boy was sitting inside, a brown bag on the table in front of him and a donut in his hand. He was staring at the floor intently. 

 

Sadie, who had been watching him with concern, looked out the window. “Uh… Steven? Your, uh, family’s here.”

 

His gaze snapped up from the ground and looked over to her, then to the window. 

 

The bell chimed as he walked out, his head low. The bag of donuts was rolled up and tucked under one arm. He looked up at the huge gem kneeling outside the shop. 

 

Alexandrite glanced over him once or twice, her stance surprisingly relaxed, considering how she usually seemed on edge. Her voice, too, was much quieter than usual. “Let’s go home, Steven.”

 

The boy nodded, but made no move to start walking towards the temple. Alexandrite kept staring at him, finally lowering a hand. She held it out in front of him. 

 

“Come on.”

 

The boy walked forward and sat down on her hand, holding onto a finger as she stood back up and made the extremely short walk back towards the house. She once again kneeled down, this time in front of the porch. The boy kept staring, not really moving from his sitting position. After a few more moments, he slumped and slid off her hand, standing up on the deck, but not walking inside. Alexandrite didn’t move, either.

 

“Steven?”

 

He slowly turned to look at her, at the hand she had placed on the porch, and up to her face, obscured halfway by dark glasses much like Garnet’s. Her lips were pursed a little with worry. He suddenly felt a rush of emotion and ran back towards her, wrapping his arms around her wrist and hugging as tight as he could. 

 

Alexandrite looked a little taken aback, but smiled weakly, reaching forward with another hand and trying her best to tousle his hair with a finger. The kid only clung tighter, burying his face into her glove. He looked up in surprise when light filtered through his eyelids and the arm he was holding onto disappeared. 

 

Now standing in front of him were three people, all very different, but with near-identical expressions. Pearl probably looked the most worried out of all of them, Garnet closer to neutral, and Amethyst looking anxious and confused. 

 

“...Hey, guys…”

 

None of them spoke back, but Pearl walked forward, returning the hug he had given Alexandrite just moments ago. He relaxed, just a tiny bit, as Garnet and Amethyst joined in. How long they stayed like that, he didn’t know, but he did know when Pearl started to pull away, a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s go make dinner, Steven.”


End file.
